


In the Right Hands

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Kinda, Knives, One Shot, Short One Shot, four sentence ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Two times someone taught Dean how to use a knife and one time no one had to.
Kudos: 16





	In the Right Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all!

John steadied Dean’s hands above the deer’s carcass. 

“Easy there, son,” John said. “You got it. Just remember to go slow and make straight lines.”

Dean inhaled and began to cut; his hands shook wildly, but for once John said nothing.

Alastair steadied Dean’s hands above the screaming soul on the rack.

“Easy there, boy,” Alastair said. “You can do this. Just remember what will happen if you don’t.”

Dean didn’t need to breathe, but he inhaled anyway as he began to cut; his hands were perfectly still, and Alastair smiled in approval.

Dean’s hands were steady as he held the knife to the demon’s skin.

“Easy there, Dean,” Sam said, worry in his voice, but Dean didn’t listen. 

He knew what he needed to do.

He’d been trained well, after all.


End file.
